Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hydrogel liquid precursor, a liquid set for three-dimensional modeling, a hydrogel modeling object using the liquid or the liquid set, and methods of manufacturing 3D objects using the liquid or the liquid set.
Background Art
Small lot production of a complex and fine object is increasingly demanded. Of these 3D objects, internal organ model for procedure practices for surgery are strongly demanded, reproducing softness to a degree that the model can be cut open by a surgical scalpel, bite and touch of the object extremely close to those of internal organs, and a true-to-life form of the internal organ of individual patients. Hydrogel is a good candidate as the model because softness and touch of such a hydrogel are close to those of real internal organs.